Four Seasons
by Tensaiga
Summary: “You know what? There’s something I wanted to tell you… and… I didn’t think I’d take this long, but i’m happy I did.”
1. Four Seasons

**Title:** Four Seasons

**Type:** One - Shot

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Unnecessary

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **2266

**Pages:** 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone from Inuyasha, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that Sesshomaru is like sex on a poster!

**Summary:** "You know what? There's something I wanted to tell you… and… I didn't think I'd take this long, but i'm happy I did."

_

* * *

_

_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone._

Kagome paced around the living room unsure of what to do. He said he'd be back. He promised that he'd return. He told her as he kissed her one last time that he would come back, because she was the only one for him.

_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone..._

Still, he wasn't here, and time was slowly ticking away. Each second felt as if it was an hour. Kagome could see that the hand take its trip down the clock faster then the trip to the number twelve at the very top.

_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone..._

It wasn't as if she had anything to worry about, but she couldn't help it. She had something to tell him, something that worried her. It made her unsure of what he would think of her once he found out the news.

_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay._

The many what if's popped into her head. What if he told her to get out? What if he thought she was a liar? What if he left her out onto the streets with no way to go to her family? Then again he would never so anything like that.

_If I meet my love, and we part  
We'll meet again, like we did before._

She remembered how she met him. It felt like such a long time that she saw him for the first time and how everything just seemed to go wrong all at the same time making her think that it was pure bad luck.

_The sweet darkness I find  
Fumbling around deep in my memories,_

She was still in love with one of her best friends. Who couldn't he was I guess you could say hot. He was kind in his own way and he never knew what to say. Some told her it was because he always thought that she would always be there for him, which was true, but sometimes the ignoring and assuming was too much. There was only so much she could take.

_I can taste the sweetness of the past.  
Although you're not anywhere _

Kagome remembered brooding over what to say to the boy. How he held her heart, yet kept stepping on it everyday. She could remember his attempts to flirt with other women, which made her feel as if she would throw up any second. It even made other people sick who didn't even love him, but hated him all the same.

_I'll be alright,  
If I close my eyes to that,_

It was love. It hurt. It sucked. It was a pain. It made her take risks she never knew she had the bravery to. It made her do things, which sometimes made her happy that she did, but sometimes left her with regrets that she wished she never had done later on. Then again was that how love made you feel? Wasn't love supposed to make you only feel happy as If it's the best thing in the world?

_Love won't change,  
I believe_

It didn't matter. She finally knew what to say to him. She finally knew how to get it over with. She finally knew the words that would break her heart, but set her free from this invisible hold he had on her without her even knowing. So many years and seasons spent on thinking of the best way to end it.

_When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom  
In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea_

When she did get the nerve she went to him in the library. He was there as usual getting a book, or should she say comic. Comic Freak is what she called him. He really did spend too much time in there, but then again she liked to spend time in there also. It brought her peace and quiet that she couldn't normally experience.

_The fall wind, and the winter snow  
With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,_

Kagome acted casual as if nothing was wrong when he came up to her giving her the casual hi of acknowledgement. She on the other hand whispered not a hi, but the start of the end. "I see your life is better without me."

_Four seasons with your love  
Once again._

He just looked at her with a face full of confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he would soon find out as he just waited for her to continue. "I don't need you hugs anymore, because I know people 'willing' to give me theirs…"

_The promise of that only wish  
Fades away when time passes._

Kagome kept making sure that she remembered what to say. She wanted to tell him exactly what she felt, and not something that just came out. "I don't need your attention because I know people who give me theirs…"

_Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
If feelings again happened that way,_

At this point she couldn't tell what he was feeling. He just attentively paid attention to what she had to say. It felt as if it was drawing him in, but she didn't know and she stared right into his eyes and continued. She just continued. "…and I don't need your love because I know someone out there will to give me theirs…"

_We'll be alright,  
If I just believe,_

She could feel pain in every word she said, but this was the only way. It was the only way to move and let him be free as long as he lived without her holding him down. He deserved better even though other people would say different.

_No matter how far away you are,  
Stay with me._

"I know people say that you like me, but I know you don't… there's not use in believing what other people say when the truth is right in your eyes… So I'll tell you now… I'll tell you today, that I love you. Part of you will always being my heart, but I really would rather have the old you back who cared for me and didn't leave me. I'm not some toy that can be left alone and thought that it would be the same as left, because the truth it I need some attention from you to just make me feel that you really are there."

_The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.  
I leave a message in the sandy beaches of summer._

Kagome didn't know what she was saying. Words were just spilling out of her mouth. "I'm tired of waiting for someone that could never feel the same way that I feel for them. I'm tired of hoping that one day you'll like me too, because the truth it I really think that you deserve better then me. I'm not the most ideal person. So go ahead go with 'her' I saw you flirting with her during P.E. and it's okay because I understand that you like her more then me. It's life, and I've got other friends who will always be by my side no matter how much you hate them, or how much other people hate them."

_The fall rain, the winter tears,  
With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,_

A thought came to her mind as she laughed, the first sign of a smile that day. "Especially those older one's you know 'that' guy that you thought I was going out with. He's a really nice guy if you must know. He was willing to give me his jacket when I was freezing cold at that game. I didn't need to take it. He willingly bought me hot chocolate, when I didn't even ask for it. If that's not a nice guy I don't what is."

_Four seasons with your love_

_In a dream._

Kagome felt a little better telling him of her friend. "So I'm going to set you free from my grasp and I hope that one day you'll be walking and think of me. Then when you do think of me I hope you say "wow I really did care for her." I really wished that this wasn't the way to end things, but you know things must come to end. There nothing else I can do to hold onto this friendship, which is slowly falling apart because you wont do anything but assume that I'll always there forever at your side not matter how many times you toss me aside."

_Time flows into my heart,  
And truthfully,_

"The truth is that I will be there forever, but not as you always thought, because I'm tired of being just a 'thing' to you. I don't want to sound selfish, but I 'deserve' better. I deserve someone who cares for me. Someone willing to always be there for me even through the hard times. Someone who'll support in what I do. Someone who will guide me the way instead of making me feel like I'm in a maze. I always thought I'd end up with you, but I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm tired of it I tell you!"

_Our every day is nearer to a memory,  
Love and dreams may be things forgotten_

Kagome chewed her bottom lip. This was it. The final few lines and it was over. "I hope that one day you'll realize how much I really cared. Good day to you."

_one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.  
Four seasons with your love,_

That's how she ended it. That's how she moved on and left that library leaving him behind with his thoughts. She had no idea what was going through his mind at the moment, but it didn't matter. He was in the past and the only thing she could do was look forward to the future.

_Within my heart._

The next day she met him. The real love of her life. The one who made her feel like an angel and not an animal groveling around. Slowly but surely the pulled each other like magnets and the next thing she knew was that he proposed to her on her birthday. She never knew that it felt so good, to be loved.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…_

Not like her once best friend. They lost contact, and others quickly went to take her place, and up till now Kagome had no idea if he really did replace her or if he still hoped that once day she'd come back to him. It didn't matter she love him, her second love, and that's all that really mattered.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

She did see her first love thought, with nothing to his name. Freeloading off of his friends who did make something out of themselves instead of wasting it all off 'assuming' that everything would be fine. Then again it was sad, because everyone left him. He had no one.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…_

The door opened up and Kagome turned to face her love. The one she married and the one she planed on spending the rest of her life with. There would be no other beside him and she was happy.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

Quickly Kagome ran over and engulfed him in a hug that she had been waiting to give him for a while now. When he let go of her she gazed into his eyes and he stared back. "I'm… I'm pregnant." Whispered Kagome looking into his eyes for any sign.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…_

There was a pause of silence and then a smile appeared on his face. "I'm happy." Was his reply as he hugged her once again nuzzling her neck.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

Kagome sighed with relief and joy. She was going to be a mother, and he a father. She knew he would be a wonderful father to their children and a few tears of joy went down her smooth cheeks.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…_

"We'll always be together through winter, fall, spring and summer. For all four seasons… Sesshomaru."

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me_…

**Readers,**

**Tell me what you think! Do you think it went too fast? I had noo idea what I was writing because it's like 1:48 a.m. and like ahh! Tiredness! So read and review!**

**About the mystery people… okay her first love was Inuyasha, whenever it referred to 'her' the one that Inuyasha flirted with is Kikyo, and Kagome had this understand that Inuyasha deserved better and Kikyo was the one for him even though she didn't really prefer it. Kikyo was nice in this one – shot, she did nothing wrong… or did she?**

**Tensaiga**


	2. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
